perasaan tak disangka
by delphinus malfoy
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah tabrakan. Draco mengambil semua miliknya/"Apa dia tak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintainya?"/apakah ia yang pureblood bisa mencintai muggle born? bad summary, first fic, newbie, r&r? Please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : harry potter itu punya tante JK Rowling. Aku cuma pinjem karakternya aja

A/N : ini first fic aku. Jadi, kalo kurang bagus aku minta maaf ya. Aku juga lagi belajar bikin fic yang bagus buat readers. Dibantu ya!

Don't like Don't read

Warning : OOC(maybe), typo, unsur gaje, lime(maybe)

R&R, please?

Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu sedang berlari menuju kelas transfigurasi siang itu. Dia berlari sampai tak menyadari ada seorang laki laki berambut pirang platina didepannya.

BRUKK

"aww... sakit" seru gadis berambut coklat ikal itu

"gunakan matamu Granger" kata pria berambut pirang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena buku-buku tebal hermione yang jatuh.

Yap. Gadis itu adalah salah satu dari trio golden, miss-know-it-all, princess gryffindor, dan yang tak kalah hebat dia juga seorang ketua murid putri. Hermione Jean Granger.

Dan ya benar. Pria berambut pirang itu adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pangeran slytherin atau bisa dibilang pangeran hogwarts, Sang cassanova, dan yang sangat mengejutnya draco adalah ketua murid putra, partner hermione.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya hermione

Namun, draco tidak menjawab. Rasanya, kepalanya sangat berat dan sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Draco terkena 5 buku milik hermione yang kira kira tebalnya 900 lembar setiap bukunya.

" Malfoy, kau tidak papa?" tanya hermione khhawatir

Tapi, lagi lagi draco tidak menjawab. Karena dia pingsan. Kini, hermione benar benar cemas dan akhirnya dia membawa coret menyeret draco ke hospital wings.

**ӿӧӿӧӿӧӿӧ**

**Di Hospital Wings**

Draco terbaring lemah di salah satu bangsal. Tiba tiba dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menangkap pembicaraan antara madam pomfrey dan seorang gadis.

" baik nak, karena kau satu asrama dengannya jadi aku akan meminta padamu untuk merawatnya. Ini adalah obat pereda rasa sakit berikan padanya setiap dia merasa sakit pada kepalanya. Tapi jangan berlebihan" perintah madam pomfrey pada gadis itu sambil memberikan ramuan.

" baik, madam pomfrey" jawab sang gadis lemah

Draco berpikir sejenak. Siapa orang yang satu asrama dengannya?. Oh ya, tentu saja partner ketua muridnya. Dia pusing memikirkannya.

Lalu, madam pomfrey pergi meninggalkan draco dan hermione di hospital wings

"oh Merlin, kenapa harus aku yang merawar ferret pirang itu?" keluh hermione setelah sang matron tak terlihat lagi.

"aku juga tak ingin dirawat oleh berang berang sok pintar seperti mu granger!" seru draco dari balik tirainya.

Hermione terlonjak kaget melihat draco sudah sadar. Lalu, ia buru buru melihat draco. Draco terlihat menahan sakit dikepalanya akibat benturan buku hermione. Segera saja hermione memberikan ramuan pereda sakit yang diberikan madam pomfrey.

" Malfoy, minum ini!" perintah hermione sambil meminumkan ramuan tersebut.

Draco tak ingin meminumnya. Seringaian muncul di wajah pucatnya. Seringaian yang membuat seluruh gadis rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk ber one-night-stand dengan sang cassanova bahkan hanya untuk memandangnya selama 5 detik namun tidak untuk hermione granger.

" santailah sedikit, granger" seru draco sambil memunculkan fire whisky dari udara dan meminumnya.

" Malfoy, jangan minum itu. Kau, sedang sakit" perintah hermione lagi

Draco tak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap meminumnya hingga habis. Dan, saat itu kepalannya bertambah pusing dan sangat berat. Yap, draco mabuk.

" Draco, jangan minum itu lagi" teriak hermione tanpa menyadari dia memanggil draco bukan malfoy.

Draco yang menyadari hal tersebut merasakan rasa yang aneh ditubuhnya serasa ada kehangatan, dan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan bersama gadis gadis lain.

"_What the hell?"_ Batin draco. Apa yang sekarang ia rasakan? Cinta?. "_Tak mungkin"_ batinnya mencoba meyakinkan. Tak mungkin ia mencintai hermione jean granger. Ah, bahkan ia tau nama lengkap hermione.

"_Ini tidak mungkin cinta? Ini hanya rasa menginginkan"_ batin draco meyakinkan dirinya. Ya, HANYA MENGINGINKAN BUKAN CINTA. Karena draco tak pernah merasakan cinta dan tak akan pernah. Dan draco hanya menginginkan granger

Draco turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung memegang tangan dan menghimpit hermione kedinding.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?. Lepaskan aku sekarang" perintah hermione sambil memberontak melepaskan kuncian malfoy ditubuhnya.

Tapi, draco sangat kuat. Dia makin menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh hermione.

"tenang saja, dear. Kau cuma tinggal menikmati" bisik lembut draco di telinga hermione. Membuat hermione merinding mendengarnya.

Hermione mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan draco. Tapi, knapa rasanya akal sehatnya sudah pergi saat tubuhnya berkoalisi dengan keadaan.

Hermione tetap memberontak saat sesuatu yang dingin, lembab dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ternyata benda tersebut adalah bibir draco.

"Dra.. .cooh" kata hermione di sela sela ciuman mereka.

" ya, dear?" jawab draco. Sensasi itu durasakan lagi saat hermione menyebut namanya. Draco kembali mencium hermione dengan lembut dan hati hati seakan akan hermione adalah barang yang sangat rapuh.

Tangan draco mulai mencopoti kancing baju hermione satu persatu.

1 kancing...

2 kancing...

3 kancing...

Draco bisa melihat leher jenjang hermione, kini ciumannya berpindah pada leher itu. Draco menciumnya dengan rakus seolah olah dia adalah anak kecil yang kecanduan lolipop. Dan, lolipopnya adalah hermione.

" Dra..co...oh..ahh... henti...kan...ahh" seru hemione tergagap sambil mendesah.

" kenapa dear? Kau tak menyukainya?" tanya draco sambil melonggarkan kunciannya.

Hermione tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu. Ia, lari menuju asrama gryffindor. Ia, tak ingin kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Ia, ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Draco tak mengejar hermione, ia lelah kepalanya terasa berat. Dan lagi lagi dia pingsan.

**ӿӧӿӧӿӧӿӧ**

**Asrama gryffindor**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : harry potter itu seutuhnya punya tante JK Rowling. But, all of idea it's mine.

Timeline: setelah hogwarts battle, tahun ketujuh. Hermione dan Draco terpilih menjadi ketua murid.

A/N : ini first fic aku. Jadi, kalo kurang bagus aku minta maaf ya. Aku juga baru pertama nulis kayak gini, paling biasanya dongeng anak kecil, hehe. Aku juga lagi belajar bikin fic yang bagus buat readers. Dibantu ya!

Chapter 2 update

Rated : Teen agak ke mature

**Thanks ya buat semua reviews, readers. Semuanya deh pokoknya big thanks ****. Maaf, gak disebutin satu-satu. Review kalian buat aku semangat buat jadi author yang baik dan benar.**

Don't like Don't read

Warning : OOC(maybe), typo, unsur gaje, lime(maybe), bahasanya kurang bagus

R&R, please?

**Asrama Gryffindor (ruang rekreasi)**

Hermione sampai dengan terengah-engah di ruang rekreasi gryffindor. Dia memandang ke segala arah, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Sekaligus, mencari sahabatnya Ginny.

" Ginny... Ginny" teriak Hermione, setelah menemukan perempuan berambut merah dipojok ruangan bersama kembaran Patil yang sedang bergosip.

Ginny yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget akibat hampir-hampir terkena serangan jantung (*lebay) karena teriakan Hermione yang mendadak.

" Ada apa, Hermione?. Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku loncat keluar!" jawab Ginny kesal. Karena, kegiatan gossip-gossipnya diganggu. Sikembar Patil pun ikut cemberut.

" Ginny, aku ingin bicara!. Sebaiknya, dikamar kita saja! Cepat!" perintah Hermione bertubi tubi.

Hermione, langsung menarik tangan Ginny menuju kamarnya dulu, sebelum menjadi ketua murid tentunya.

" Guys, kita lanjut nanti ya!" seru Ginny sambil melambai pada si kembar Patil.

**ӿӧӿӧӿӧӿӧ**

**Asrama Gryffindor ( kamar Hermione sebelum menjadi ketua murid)**

Sesampainya, dikamar. Hermione, langsung mengunci pintu dan, memberi mantra peredam suara 'Muffliato'. Bahkan, ia mendaratkan mantra perlindungan salvio hexia, protego, dan sebagainya secara bertubi tubi seperti sedang di kejar oleh si pangeran botak hidung pesek yang sebenarnya sudah di musnahkan oleh si-anak-bertahan hidup, Harry Potter, sahabatnya. Setelah dia memastikan agar tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Hermione, tak tahan lagi menahan tangis yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar dari matanya. Kristal beningnya pun tumpah ruah membanjiri pipinya yang mulus nan lembut.

Ginny, sangat heran terhadap sikap Hermione. Sehingga, ia tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

" Mione, sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku!" seru Ginny, denga rasa penasarnnya.

Tangis Hermione, semakin menjadi jadi. Ginny, yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis tersebut. Menyandarkan kepala hermione ke bahunya.

" Tak apa, Mione. Jika, memang kau tak ingin menceritakannya padaku sekarang. Kau, bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti. Setelah, kita sudah menikah" canda Ginny.

Hermione pun tertawa mendengar candaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Hermione, akhirnya membetulkan duduknya dan, mengusap air matanya yang menganak sungai.

" kau, ini sempat-sempatnya bercanda disaat seperti ini" ucap Hermione.

" tapi, berhasil bukan?" jawab Ginny. Sambil, menyikut lengan Hermione.

" sedikit" jawab Hermione, singkat.

Hening sesaat.

" Gin, aku ingin curhat tentang sesuatu!. Tapi, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" ujar Hermione.

" Dan jangan tertawa" sambung Hermione cepat setelah melihat Ginny tersenyum kelewat lebar.

" tentu, 'Mione. Kau, bisa menceritakan apapun padaku." Jawab Ginny santai.

Hening lagi sesaat.

" jadi, begini..." ucap Hermione sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" jangan ragu, 'Mione. Mana Hermione Granger yang kukenal dulu?" seru Ginny, meyakinkan Hermione.

" iya...iya" jawab Hermione.

Lalu, Hermione menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga tadi dia berlari ke asrama gryffindor dengan detail, tanpa sensor sedikitpun, termasuk ciuman panasnya dengan Draco.

"Apa? Kau serius,Mione?. Bahkan, Malfoy merebut first kiss-mu?. Lalu, lalu bagaimana?" sembur ginny bertubi tubi. Karena, senang. Akhirnya, sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa merasakan ciuman. Walaupun, dengan Draco malfoy, sang cassanova.

" Bagaimana apanya?. Dia seorang cassanova. Dia tampan, kaya raya, pintar, dan semua gadis menginginkannya. DIA SLYTHERIN SI PEMUJA DARAH MURNI." Teriak Hermione pada Ginny.

" Tenanglah, Mione. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa!. Aku, hanya senang akhirnya kau dapat merasakan apa itu yang namanya ciuman." Jawab ginny lembut dan tulus. Menahan, rasa senangnya. Sambil, menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

" jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Malfoy junior itu?" tanya Ginny pelan. Takut, membangunkan amarah Hermione.

" entahlah, Gin. Aku merasakan aneh terhadap Dra... maksudku Malfoy semenjak aku melihatnya secara diam diam di toilet perempuan pada tahun keenam saat dia berduel dengan, Harry. Aku, merasakan sakit waktu melihatnya tergeletak berlumuran darah. Akibat, kutukan sectusempra, Harry." Jelas Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seperti kebiasaannya.

Lalu Hermione mengambil nafas. Dan, menceritakan kembali pada Ginny.

".. Aku, merasa ingin memeluk, menolong, mengobati, dan berada disisinya. Awalnya, kukira aku gila. Aku mencoba menghilangakan perasaan itu. Tapi, saat dia mulai sering membawa wanita jalang ke asrama ketua murid. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan dia dari pikiranku. Bahkan, perasaanku menjadi-jadi. Jujur saja, Gin..." Hermione menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Melihat tatapan, Ginny yang memohon melanjutkan ceritanya. Hermione, kembali menghela nafas *lagi. Dan melanjutkan.

"_AKU CEMBURU dan AKU TERSIKSA MELIHATNYA BERSAMA WANITA LAIN MENGHABISKAN MALAM DENGAN BERCUMBU DAN BERCINTA. AKU CEMBURU TERHADAP, DRACO. KARENA, AKU MENCINTAINYA." _ujar, Hermione dengan suara yang meninggi dan sambil meneteskan air mata.

Ginny, tercengang sambil menganga lebar mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"akhirnya" jawab Ginny singkat

" akhirya apa maksudmu?" tanya, Hermione.

" ya, akhirnya. Akhirnya seorang brightest witch in our age, salah satu trio golden, seorang head girl, seorang Hermione Jean Granger bisa jatuh cinta. JATUH CINTA, Hermione. Walaupun terhadap pangeran es slytherin alias Draco Malfoy." Jelas Ginny berseri-seri.

"sudahlah, Gin. Aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang."

Setelah, menenangkan diri. Hermione pun meminta izin pada Ginny. Karena, ia ingin menginap di asrama Gryffindor saja. Dan, akhirnya mereka pun tertidur pulas bersama.

**ӿӧӿӧӿӧӿӧ**

**Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid(3 hari setelah insiden dan Draco sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari Hospital wings)**

Draco, sedang bersantai, kelelahan karena selama 3 hari ini dia berpatroli, dan mengerjakan tugas ketua murid seorang diri. Disofa kesayangannya yang berwarna hijau dengan corak silver. Sangat Slytherin. Dia sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?" Draco, berbicara sendiri sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"kenapa setiap aku melihatnya. Aku merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu.. ralat seperti ada basilisk yang meronta diperutku?"

"kenapa setiap melihatnya. Aku merasakan jantungku seperti sedang mengejar snitch?"

"kenapa setiap aku melihatnya dengan laki-laki lain. Rasanya, aku ingin bisa berbahasa parselmouth untuk menyuruh basilisk dan nagini memakan laki-laki yang mendekatinya?"

"sepertinya aku sudah gila!. Bahkan, aku berbicara seakan-akan basilisk dan nagini masih hidup saja" jelas Draco, menjambak rambut pirangnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ekor matanya melihat wanita yang sedang dibicarakannya memasuki ruang ketua murid.

"hei, semak kemana saja kau selama 3 hari ini?. Aku lelah mengerjakan tugas ketua murid sendiri, berpatroli sendiri!" ucap Draco setengah berteriak pada sang gadis. Karena, sang gadis tetap berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"bukan urusanmu, Ferret Melambung" ketus sang gadis sambil menekankan kalimatnya. Tanpa melihat kearah Draco.

Draco yang merasa kesal segera berdiri dan menahan tangan mungil sang gadis.

"tentu saja itu juga urusanku,_ love_" ucap Draco lembut hampir terdengar seperi desahan ditelingan sang gadis.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy" Kata sang gadis sambil meronta. Ia, tak ingin kejadian 3 hari lalu terulang lagi.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, love. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu?. Mau dikamarmu atau dikamarku?" goda, Draco.

"cih, aku takkan sudih bermain main denganmu"

"benarkah?, Hermione"

Yap! Pasti kalian sudah tau bahwa gadis itu Hermione.

Draco tak mendengarkan jawaban Hermione. Ia, langsung menggendong, Hermione yang meronta ronta dengar gaya tarzan dan membawanya ke kamar Hermione.

**Kamar Hermione**

Sesampainya, dikamar Hermione. Draco, langsung membanting Hermione kekasur. Draco, langsung menindih badan Hermione yang masih meronta.

" Malfoy, kumohon lepaskan aku. Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" mohon Hermione.

" Pertama, aku tak akan melepaskan mu. Kedua, kau bertanya apa yang ku inginkan?. Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu!"

" Ingat, Malfoy. Aku darah lumpur, aku mudblood, Malfoy" ucap Hermione lirih sambil meneteskan air mata.

" aku tak peduli lagi"

Tanpa disuruh. Draco langsung membuka kemeja Hermione dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Dan, memperlihatkan _bra _Hermione dengan model ½ cup dan berenda. Tangannya, mulai mencari cari kaitan bra Hermione dan membukanya.

"kau sungguh cantik, _love_" ucap Draco lagi-lagi ditelinga Hermione.

"Kumohon, Malfoy. Lepa...mmpphh" Kalimat Hermione terpotong karena Draco langsung melumat bibirnya.

Draco melumat, menggigit, dan menghisap bibir Hermione. Lalu, turun ke leher jenjang Hermione.

Hermione, tak kuat lagi menahan desahannya.

"ahhhh..aahh.." desah Hermione.

Draco, yang mendengarnya bertambah bergairah. Ia, melepas rok yang dikenakan Hermione.

Dan, desahan Hermione mengalun merdu sepanjang malam.

.

.

To be continued

A/N : gimana ceritanya? Ancur banget ya?.

Maaf ya readers. Seruis deh, Dee minta maaf banget.

Dee, terima semua tanggapan, saran, caci maki, pujian.

So, dibantu ya. Di Review, please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : harry potter itu seutuhnya punya tante JK Rowling. But, all of idea it's mine.

Timeline: setelah hogwarts battle, tahun ketujuh. Hermione dan Draco terpilih menjadi ketua murid.

A/N : ini first fic aku. Jadi, kalo kurang bagus aku minta maaf ya. Aku juga lagi belajar bikin fic yang bagus buat readers. Dibantu ya! *bungkuk bungkuk

Chapter 2 update

Rated : Teen

**Thanks ya buat semua reviews, readers. Semuanya deh pokoknya big thanks ****. Maaf, gak disebutin satu-satu. Review kalian buat aku semangat buat jadi author yang baik dan benar.**

**maaf kalo chappie 2 sangat gak memuaskan.**

**Kalo misalkan chap 2, alurnya kecepetan, kurang greget, dan lain sebagainya**

**Terus ada yang reviews, bilang katanya kurang 'hot'. Maaf, aku belum pengalaman sama fic yang agak ke mature.**

Don't like Don't read

Warning : OOC(maybe), typo, unsur gaje, lime(maybe), bahasanya kurang bagus

R&R, please?

" Chapter 3"

Hermione, terbangun setelah merasakan mentari menusuk kelopak mata hazelnya. Ia, bangun tanpa sehelai benang pun, kepala pusing, badan pegal-pegal, bibir bengkak, dan sakit di bagian bawah. Hermione, terbangun dengan tangan pucat kekar milik Draco melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia, menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya dan mengambil mantel mandinya. Ia, segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya, di kamar mandi. Hermione, mengisi bath up dengan aroma lavender kesukaannya. Ia, menggantung mantel mandinya, dan segera berendam di bath up.

" Oh Merlin! Kenapa harus begini?"

" Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus Malfoy? Kenapa harus Cinta?"

" Malfoy, mengambil segalanya dariku, Merlin"

" Kenapa harus ada rasa senang dan sedih setelah aku bercinta dengannya?. Kenapa Merlin?

" Apa aku senang karena aku bisa bercinta dengannya? Apa aku sedih karena aku bercinta dengannya ada rasa cinta dihatiku, sedangkan dia tidak?"

" Apa dia tak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintainya?"

Hermione bertanya tanya sambil menangis, memeluk dirinya di air. sebenarnya, dia tidak menyesal karena bercinta dengan Draco. Tapi, Hermione menyesal karena Draco bercinta dengannya tanpa rasa cinta.

Tanpa, Hermione sadari ada pemuda yang mendengarnya didepan pintu kamar mandi.

**Aula Besar**

Hermione, masuk dengan mata, bibir bengkak, dan muka ditekuk. Sebelum, ia pergi ke meja Gryffindor Hermione merapatkan syal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tanda yang Draco ciptakan. Lalu, ia berjalan ke meja Gryffindor.

" Haei maione" sapa Ron dengan mulut penuh ayam goreng.

Sebenarnya, Hermione ingin memprotes kebiasaan Ron yang suka bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Tapi, ia sedang malas dan hanya mendengus saja.

" Hai, Mione. Kau sakit?" tanya, Harry khawatir.

" Hai Harry, Ron, Ginny. Dan, Harry aku baik, hanya kurang tidur." Ucap Hermione dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Hermione, duduk disamping Ron dan membelakangi meja Slytherin. Ia, mengambil 2 piala jus labu dan 2 piring kentang tumbuk dan daging asap. Hermione, melahapnya seperti orang yang habis membangun rumah sendirian *lebay. Karena, memang kemarin Hermione tidak makan malam.

" Hei, santai sedikitlah, 'Mione. Kau seperti Ron dikalikan dua saja" ejek, Ginny. Harry dan Ron yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya.

" maenmang, mouenkien ako soudah taertiular Roen" seru, Hermione sambil mengunyah makanan penuh dimulutnya.

" Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara" ucap, Ginny kesal.

" Memang, mungkin aku sudah tertular Ron" ujar, Hermione setelah menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

" Memang kau sejak kapan belum makan?" tanya, Harry.

" Sejak kemarin malam" jawab, Hermione sekenanya.

" Pantas saja aku tak melihatmu semalam, kukira kau sedang di perpustakaan" potong Ron, sebelum Harry sempat berbicara lagi.

" Tidak, semalam aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya, saja semua ini karena ulah Malf.." Hermione, tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Karena, ia takut jika semua sahabatnya tau apa yang semalam terjadi"

" Tidak, hanya malas saja. Ohiya, tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus" seru, Hermione cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Ginny, yang mengetahui gelagat aneh Hermione. Sudah dapat menebak pasti semuanya karena, Draco Malfoy. Tapi, Ginny tak tahu apa yang Malfoy junior lakukan terhadap sahabatnya.

" Iya, rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu" ucap Ron bersemangat.

"Betul, rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki pirang, arogan, dan sombong. Namun, tampan dan mempesona" ujar Ginny sambil berkedip nakal ke arah Hermione.

Harry, yang notabennya adalah kekasih Ginny memberikan death glare pada Ginny.

" Tapi, tetap Harry yang paling tampan, baik dan mempesona" ucap Ginny cepat sambil mengecup pipi Harry yang sekarang sudah merona.

Semuanya tertawa, termasuk Hermione.

**Meja Slytherin**

Dimeja Slytherin, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan gadis bersurai coklat bergelombang di meja Gryffindor. Pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu sedang beradu dengan pikirannya.

Yap, Draco sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya tentang semua perkataan Hermione tadi pagi di kamar mandi. Sekali lagi betul, Draco yang tadi pagi menguping Hermione saat meracau dikamar mandi tentang Hermione yang mencintai Draco, tapi Draco tidak mencintainya.

Sekarang, Draco sedang memikirkan dan merenungkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sangat susah ia jawab. Padahal, ia murid terpintar di Hogwarts, setelah Hermione tentunya. Sebenarya, itu adalah pertanyaan mudah. Kalian tau apa pertanyaan yang sangat susah bagi seorang Malfoy jawab?

Pertanyaannya adalah...

Apakah Draco Lucius Malfoy mencintai seorang Hermione Jean Granger?

Apakah ia yang pureblood bisa mencintai muggle born?

Blaise melihat Draco sedang memperhatikan Hermione.

" Hey, mate. Jika, kau terus begitu, matamu bisa mengeluarkan sinar x yang mematikan. Dan, jika benar kau bisa mengeluarkan sinar x. Kau, akan melobangi punggung si Granger" ucap Blaise sedikit mengejek.

" Sebaiknya, kau jaga mulutmu, Zabini" ucap Draco kesal.

Blaise, yang merasakan hawa jahat Draco langsung diam.

" Sebenarnya, kenapa kau memandangi si Granger itu dari tadi?

" Blaise, ikut aku ke asrama ketua murid, sekarang! Aku, ingin membicarakan hal penting!" ucap, Draco . lalu, berdiri.

Blaise, mengikuti Draco ke asrama ketua murid dan membicarakan hal penting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : harry potter itu seutuhnya punya tante JK Rowling. But, all of idea it's mine.

Timeline: setelah hogwarts battle, tahun ketujuh. Hermione dan Draco terpilih menjadi ketua murid.

A/N : ini first fic aku. Jadi, kalo kurang bagus aku minta maaf ya. Aku juga lagi belajar bikin fic yang bagus buat readers. Dibantu ya! *bungkuk bungkuk

Rated : Teen

**Thanks ya buat semua reviews, readers, silent readers . Semuanya deh pokoknya big thanks ****. Review kalian buat aku semangat buat jadi author yang baik dan benar.**

**Big Thanks for : , Ms. Loony Lovegood, Shizyldrew, Hikari Rhechen, DeAng, Arielladee, bubble, Titah Anggraeni, rhiea37, Juliette Apple, , Pika, nanachan, hana37, Rochro, Guest, Adellia Malfoy, dan readers**

**Balasan review: - maaf kalo chappie 3 nya terlalu kependekan, kurang memuaskan, alur kecepetan, terlalu to the point, dan lain lain. **

"**Chapter 4"**

**Kamar Hermione, Asrama Ketua Murid**

Hermione, sudah 3 hari menghindari pria yang merebut segalanya darinya. Hermione, tak akan kuat dan tak akan bisa menatap iris kelabu milik pemuda pewaris kerajaan klan Malfoy itu, bahkan hanya sekedar menyapa pemuda itu. Hermione, tak ingin menampakan kesedihan dan kekalutannya terhadap apa yang sudah Draco Malfoy perbuat terhadap dirinya.

Selama 3 hari ini dia tidak mengikuti rapat ketua murid dan prefek, kecuali jika di rapat tersebut tidak ada ,Draco. Rapat itu sebenarnnya sangat penting, karena membahas tentang kelulusan siswa tahun ke 7 Hogwarts. Sebentar, lagi mereka akan lulus. Tapi, entah kenapa Hermione mencelos mendengarnya.

Hermione, sedang memikirkan kelulusannya dari Hogwarts.

" Untung, saja. Aku melaksanakan N.E.W.T sebelum kejadian buruk itu menimpaku. Jadi, aku tak perlu khawatir akan nilai-nilai ku." Ucap, Hermione menghibur diri.

Sekarang, pikiran Hermione teralihkan terhadap kejadian kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Pasti kalian masih ingat tentang kejadian kejadian itu kan?.

Pikiran akan Kejadian kejadian itu terus berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepala cemerlang, Hermione. Sebelum, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Tanpa, harus bersusah susah berpikir, Hermione sudah tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan partner ketua muridnya, Draco Malfoy. Orang yang selama ini dia hindari. Hermione, sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pintu kamarnya. Karena, dia belum siap bertemu dengan Draco.

" Aku tahu kau tak berniat membuka pintu ini, Granger." Ujar, Draco seperti me-Legilimens pikiran Hermione.

" Aku hanya ingin memberikan bingkisan yang berisi gaun dari mum, untuk pesta kelulusan Hogwarts nanti. Kuharap, kau mau menggunakannya. Aku letakkan di depan pinta saja, jika kau memang tidak ingin membukakan pintunya"seru, Draco sambil melatakan bungkusan hijau dengan pita perak berisikan dress pesta di depan pintu kamar Hermione.

Draco, pergi berlalu dari kamar Hermione dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

Hermione, bangun dari ranjangnya memastikan Drao sudah pergi ,dengan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamarnya. Setelah memastikan Draco sudah pergi, Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ternyata, benar apa yang Draco katakan tadi tentang bingkisan yang ia taruh di depan pintu kamar Hermione.

Hermione, mengambil bingkisan itu dengan ragu ragu. Hermione, membawa bingkisan itu masuk. Hermione, membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hijau zamrud dengan detail bewarna emas.

" Warna Slytherin dan Gryffindor, huh?" tanya Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione, berjalan menuju cermin di pojok ruangan. Dan, mencoba gaun panjang hingga terjuntai kebelakang dengan model lengan panjang tetapi backless, terdapat detail berlian dan permata emas di bagian leher dan pinggang yang terlihat sangat mewah tapi tidak berlebihan, dan ada belahan hingga diatas lutut di bagian gaun sebelah kanan.

" Oh, Godric. Gaun yang sungguh indah" gumam Hermione melihat pantulan dirinya di Cermin.

" Ohya! Kenapa Mrs. Malfoy memberikan gaun ini padaku?. Sepertinya, pangeran botak hidung pesek akan bangkit lagi. Hell no! Jangan pernah!" ucap Hermione seakan tersadar.

" Aku gunakan tidak, ya?. Memang sih, saat pesta kelulusan nanti akan ada pesta dansa dan aku belum membeli gaun. Bloody hell, tapi ini dari Malfoy"

" Biar, kupikirkan nanti saja lah" ujar Hermione sambil menggantung gaun dari Mrs. Malfoy. Lalu, membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk.

**Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin**

Draco dan Blaise sedang duduk santai di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan.

" Oi, mate. Kau sudah yakin dengan rencana yang kau buat?" tanya Blaise memecah keheningan.

" Sudah, kukatakan Blaise. Aku, Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah ragu dengan apa yang telah aku putuskan!. _Because, i'm a Malfoy_" ucap Draco dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya.

" Jika, soal itu aku sudah yakin. Tapi, yang aku tanyakan apakah orang tuamu tak akan murka?" jawab Blaise meyakinkan, takut takut jika Draco marah.

" Tenang saja, Blaise. Semenjak, pangeran muka rata sudah dimusnahkan. Orang tuaku sudah memberikan kepercayaan akan semua keputusan yang aku buat. Dan, mereka sudah tau tentang rencanaku. Bahkan, mereka mendukung" jelas Draco pada Blaise.

" Kalo begitu, aku juga mendukung mu, mate. Dan, kuharap kau tak menyesal" ujar, Blaise.

" Aku? Menyesal? Never!" ucap, Draco tertawa hambar.

" oke, aku ingin ke kelas mantra. Kau ingin ikut?" tanya, Blaise sambil berdiri.

" Kau duluan saja. Nanti, aku menyusul." Ucap, Draco malas.

Blaise, meninggalkan Draco dengan pikirannya.

" Rencana ku pasti berhasil!" ujar, Draco saat Blaise sudah menghilang.

**1 hari menjelang pesta kelulusan Hogwarts**

" Jadi, ku mohon kerjasama kalian, agar acara besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Selamat sore." ucap Hermione tegas mengakhiri rapat terakhir menjelang hari kelulusan murid tahun ke-7.

Para prefek yang menghadiri rapat segera berdiri dan menjabat tangan sang ketua murid putri. Dan, langsung keluar ruangan meninggalkan Hermione sendiri. Karena, dirapat ini tidak ada sang ketua murid putra.

Hermione, masih memebereskan perkamen-perkamen miliknya. Saat, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

" Granger, kuhurap kau menggunakan gaun yang mum berikan. Karena, saat pesta kelulusan nanti orangtua ku akan datang. Tentu, kau tak ingin membuat 2 oh, tidak 3 orang Malfoy marah bukan?" ucap Draco pelan ditelinga Hermione tanpa memandangnya. Dan, Draco langsung berlalu keluar.

" Sebenarnya, apa sih mau Ferret itu?. Tak puaskah dia mengambil segalanya dariku?. Dan, apa maksudnya 3 orang Malfoy marah?" lirih Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tiba tiba, Hermione merasa mual dan kepalanya pening. Hermione, segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Pojok author : gimana? Gak memuaskan ya?. Maaf, Dee telat update 2 hari.

Dee, nyadar banget kok alurnya kecepetan. Dee, emang sengaja buat gitu, soalnya takut idenya lupa lagi.

Dee harap para readers masih mau me-review, fav, dan follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : harry potter itu seutuhnya punya tante JK Rowling. But, all of idea it's mine.

Timeline: setelah hogwarts battle, tahun ketujuh. Hermione dan Draco terpilih menjadi ketua murid.

A/N : ini first fic aku. Jadi, kalo kurang bagus aku minta maaf ya. Aku juga lagi belajar bikin fic yang bagus buat readers. Dibantu ya! *bungkuk bungkuk

Rated : Teen

**Thanks ya buat semua reviews, readers, silent readers . Semuanya deh pokoknya big thanks ****. Review kalian buat aku semangat buat jadi author yang baik dan benar.**

" Chapter 5"

Hermione, sedang bersantai dan membaca buku di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Untunglah kejadian mual dan muntahnya kemarin bukan karena hamil, melainkan hanya karena kecapean. Sebenarnya, jika Hermione hamil pun, ia tak akan pernah sedih. Hermione masih bersantai, tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang.

" Demi daleman Merlin!. Hermione, cepat berdandan!. Sebentar lagi pesta kelulusan akan dimulai, dan kau belum berdandan?" teriak Ginny didepan wajah Hermione.

" Oh, Godric!. Ginny kau mengagetkan, tidak sangat mengagetkaku! Kau tahu?. Pertama, jangan pake istilah daleman Merlin, memangnya kau pernah melihatnya?. Kedua, aku tidak ingin berdandan. Nanti saja!" Ujar Hermione ketus dengan satu tarikan nafas seperti biasa.

" Well, aku minta maaf telah mengagetkanmu. Aku tak pernah melihat daleman Merlin, Hermione. Sebaiknya, sekarang kau mulai mandi dan berdandan. Pesta kelulusan tinggal 1 jam lagi!" ucap Ginny.

" What? 1 jam?. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi!" teriak Hermione dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Aku sudah bilang dari tadi kalau pesta kelulusan akan dimulai sebentar lagi" seru Ginny.

Hermione segera turun dari ranjangnya, menaruh bukunya, dan mengambil mantel mandinya.

" Ginny. Wait me, oke!" ucap Hermione seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" Oke"

**Kamar mandi, asrama ketua murid.**

Hermione masuk ke kamar mandi menggantung mantel mandinya, dan segera melepas pakaiannya. Hermione, menyalakan shower dengan wangi Lavender.

" Aku pakai tidak ya gaun dari Malfoy?"

" Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ada gaun sih"

" Dan, apa maksudnya dengan 3 orang Malfoy marah?"

Hermione segera menyelesaikan acara mandi dan renungannya. Entah kenapa, Hermone selalu suka merenung di dalam kamar mandi. Dan, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

**Kamar Hermione, asrama ketua murid.**

Hermione masuk kekamarnya dan langsung di sambut dengan Ginny.

" Hermione, apa ini gaun mu?. Sangat sangat cantik dan indah." Ucap Ginny setengah berteriak, sambil mengagumi gaun Hermione.

" Memang sangat indah" jawab Hermione sambil berjalan ke meja rias.

" Kapan kau membelinya?. Kenapa, kau tak mengajak ku?" tanya Ginny.

" Aku tak membelinya"

" Lalu, siapa yang memberikannya?"

" Itu dari ibunya Malf-"

" Malfoy, eh?" tebak Ginny tanpa menedengar kalo ada kata `ibunya` di kalimat Hermione.

Hermione, tak menghiraukan perkataan Ginny. Karena, itu memang benar gaun dari Malfoy, lebih tepatnya ibunya. Hermione, hanya sedikit merias wajahnya memberikan bedak tipis dan lipgloss. Lalu, ia menata rambutnya asal.

" Hermione, kau ini seperti mau menghadiri acara pemakaman saja. Sini, biar aku saja yang menatanya" ujar Ginny yang sudah berada di belakang hermione dan mulai menata rambut Hermione.

Ginny menata rambut Hermione dengan gelungan tinggi dan menyisakan anak rambut ikal-nya, dan menambahkan aksesoris.

" Selesai" ujar Ginny.

" jika, urusan dandan berdandan memang kau jagonya" ucap Hermione.

" Sekarang, kau pakai gaun indah ini" ujar Ginny seraya memberikan gaun kepada Hermione.

" iya, iya"

Hermione, segera menggunakan gaunnya dan memakai sepatu heels yang kira kira tingginya 7 cm dan berwarna emas.

" Bagaimana, Gin?. Apa aku terlihat aneh?." Tanya Hermione setelah menggunakan gaunnya.

" Oh, Hermione you very... very fantastic" teriak Ginny memandangai Hermione.

" Really?" tanya Hermione melihat pantulannya dicermin.

" Yes, of course. But, why you look like Slytherin?"

" oh yeah. Aku, lupa kalau gaun ini dari Prince of Slytherin" tambah Ginny sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal ke arah Hermione.

Hermione melihat pantulannya dicermin, mengamati baik baik betapa indah gaunnya. Gaunnya sedikit terjuntai kebelakang. Hermione, memegangi punggung gaunnya yang backless. Meraba setiap detail gaun indah itu. Sampai Ginny mengagetkannya.

" Hermione, sebaiknya kita turun sekarang. Acaranya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Lagipula, kau kan ketua murid. Sungguh terlalu, ketua murid putri ini" ucap Ginny sedikit tertawa.

" Oke, let`s go"

Akhirnya, Hermione dan Ginny turun ke aula besar.

**Pesta kelulusan, Aula besar.**

Kursi-kursi asrama sudah menghilang digantikan dengan dekorasi indah seperti patung es besar berbentuk naga, lampu – lampu kristal, rangkaian bunga di setiap sudut ruangan, panggung besar di tengah aula, segala macam makanan dan minuman, dan dekorasi lain yang sangat menawan.

Aula besar sudah ramai, karena sebentar lagi pesta kelulusan akan dimulai.

Ginny dan Hermione sudah berada di depan pintu aula besar.

" Ayolah 'Mione, cepat!" seru Ginny.

" Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul"

" baiklah, tapi cepat ya"

Sebenarnya, Hermione belum siap menghadiri pesta kelulusan tahun ke-7. Entah kenapa rasanya menjadi aneh. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda Slytherin lewat.

" Granger, sebaiknya kau siap-siap. Karena, nanti akan ada hal yang sangat menggemparkan" ucap Blaise Zabini langsung berlalu memasuki pintu aula besar.

" Hei, apa maksud mu?" tanya Hermione berteriak pada Blaise. Tapi percuma karena Blaise sudah menghilang di kerumunan anak anak.

" Kenapa semua ini menimpa ku, sih?" geram Hermione.

Dimeja para professor tampak mencuat 2 orang berambut pirang platina yang tak lain adalah Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, orangtua Draco. Tepat saat Prof. Mcgonagall berdiri di podium kepala sekolah. Hermione masuk ke aula besar, menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Hermione tak terkecuali para Professor dan orangtua Draco. Semuanya menatap Hermione dengan segala macam pandangan. Dari anak anak perempuan ada yang mengagumi tapi dari murid perempuan Slytherin ialah tatapan membunuh, sedangkan dari anak laki laki ialah tatapan haus dan senyuman dari orangtua Draco.

" Woi! Itu Hermione Granger kan? Cantik sekali dia" terdengar bisik bisik.

" Hei, Hermione kau sangat cantik" ucap Ron dan Harry.

" Thanks" gumam Hermione.

" Ehhmm... attention, please!" terdengar gumaman dari podium kepala sekolah. Dan, sekarang semua mata beralih ke podium itu.

" Terima kasih. Baik, pasti kalian sudah tau bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa Hogwarts tahun ke-7. Aku ingin kalian menyimak, karena aku akan membacakan murid yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik." Prof. Mcgonagall mengambil nafas sejenak.

" Siap, aku akan membacakan peringkat kedua dengan nilai 11 Outstanding dan 1 Exceeds Expectation didapatkan oleh.." jeda sejenak, dan terdengar bisikan dari kerumunan murid.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy, Congratulations! Harap naik ke podium" ucap kepala sekolah.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah.

" Dan, yang mendapat peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna yaitu 12 Outstanding adalah..." jeda lagi.

Hermione panas dingin saking deg-degan nya.

" Hermione Jean Granger, Congratulations! Harap naik ke podium"

Sekali lagi semua orang memberi tepuk tangan. Draco dan Hermione naik ke podium dalam diam.

" Oke, sekali lagi Congratulations pada kalian berdua yang kebetulan sepasang ketua murid! Untuk penghargaan atas kerja keras kalian aku akan memberikan hadiah yang akan diambil nanti diruang kepala sekolah" ujar Pof. Mcgonagall seraya menjabat tangan keduanya.

Tiba-tiba lampu dia aula besar meredup digantikan cahaya remang-remang yang menenangkan.

Para Professor yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi karena diberitahu oleh Malfoy senior segera mundur. Sedangkan, para murid yang tidak tau menahu segera berbisik-bisik lagi kecuali Blaise yang sudah tahu.

Draco langsung berbicara dengan mantra 'sonorus' sehingga suaranya membesar.

" Tolong perhatiannya sebentar" pinta Draco pada kerumunan murid-murid.

" Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal penting yang baru kusadari belakangan ini. Hal penting yang seharusnya kusadari dari dulu. Hal penting yang menyangkut masa depanku. Hal penting yang menyangkut hidup dan matiku." Draco berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

Semua murid dan professor diam memperhatikan.

" Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting ini terhadap seorang gadis yang sangat istimewa"

" Sebelumya, aku ingin meminta maaf terhadap semua orang yang pernah kusakiti, terutama para gadis yang ku beri harapan palsu. Aku sangat sadar kalo aku ini orang yang sangat arogan, menyebalkan, egois, dan lain sebagainya. Dan aku ingin merubah itu semua menjadi hal yang lebih baik demi seorang gadis"

" Gadis istimewa. Gadis yang bisa merubah perilaku dan pendirianku selama ini atas status darah dan status sosial. Gadis yang meruntuhkan doktrin-doktrin negatif yang menempel padaku"

Semua gadis mulai berbisik sangat pelan tentang siapa gadis beruntung itu, terkecuali Hermione yang rasanya ingin merosot ke lantai mendengar kalimat yang Draco ucapkan. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bisa dicintai pemuda itu. Tapi, dia teguhkan hatinya sambil menahan tangis.

" Gadis yang sangat cantik, baik, pintar, tegar, hebat. Bahkan, aku tak tahu harus menyebutkan apa lagi kelebihannya saking banyaknya"

" Gadis istimewa itu sekarang berdiri diantara kita semua. Gais yang sangat sangat kucintai tanpa batas tanpa halangan apapun. Dan, gadis itu adalah..." Draco menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Semua orang menahan nafas.

" ...Hermione Jean Granger" ucap Draco.

Hermione tak percaya semua ini. Ia, sudah tak kuat menahan tangis yang akhirnya tumpah ruah. Ia, memukul pipinya meyakinkan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi, dan rasanya sakit. Ia, perlahan mundur sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

" ini tidak mungkin! Ini mustahil! Kau pasti berbohong! Kau hanya ingin membuat ku merasa senang dan akhirnya mejatuhkanku. " teriak Hermione.

Narcissa yang melihatnya segera berdiri dari kursi dan sedikit berlari kearah Hermione, memegangi bahunya mencoba menenangkan.

" Tidak, Hermione! Aku bersungguh sungguh!" seru Draco sambil melangkah maju menggapai tangan Hermione, melepasnya dari Narcissa, dan membawanya ketengah tengah panggung lagi.

Hermione terus menggeleng dan meneteskan air mata tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

" 'Mione, please. Aku tidak berbohong, aku berkata dengan sejujur-jujurnya"

" Aku mencintaimu tanpa memperdulikan status darah. Aku tak peduli kau hanya muggle-born. Aku mencintaimu karena hati ini mencintaimu apa adanya tanpa celah sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu karena memang seharusnya seperti itu." Ucap Draco yang sekarang sudah berlutut dengan tangan memegang tangan Hermione dan yang satunya lagi memegang kotak yang berisi cincin bertatakan berlian hijau berbentuk huruf M.

Kedua mata Hazel dan kelabu saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Hermione tak menemukan kebohongan dan keraguan di mata Draco.

" Jika kau masih tak percaya kau boleh menggunakan veritaserum" tambah Draco meyakinkan.

Secara spontan Hermione memeluk Draco, menciumi setiap wangi madu dan mint yang menguar dari tubuh Draco, mencium tengkuk pemuda yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dan Draco membalas pelukan Hermione.

Sekarang aula besar sudah sangat ramai dengan tepuk tangan riuh.

Lucius dan Narcissa berjalan ke Draco dan Hermione yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Selamat son, kau berhasil" ucap Lucius sambil memeluk Draco.

" dan selamat Hermione, kuharap kalian segera bertunangan dan menikah" sekarang Lucius memeluk Hermione yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

" Oh, nak. Selamat, aku sangat bahagia melihatnya. Harapan ku sama dengan Lucius, kuharap kalian cepat menikah dan memberikan cucu" ucap Narcissa yang segera memeluk Draco dan Hermione sekaligus.

" Maaf, Mrs Malfoy. Apa anda dan Mr Malfoy tidak marah?" tanya Hermione takut- takut setelah melepas pelukannya.

" Kenapa aku dan Lucius harus marah?. Tentu kami sangat bahagia, nak. Kami sangat bahagia akhirnya Draco bisa menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Dan jangan panggil aku Mrs Malfoy, karena sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi seorang Malfoy" jawab Narcissa sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi jika aku menikah dengan Draco, penerus kalian tidak akan pureblood lagi?"

" Itu tidak dipermasalahkan lagi, nak. Apapun akan kami lakukan demi kebahagiaan Draco, dan menebus masa-masa gelap yang lalu" ucap Narcissa tulus.

Hermione yang mendengarnya segera memeluk lagi Narcissa.

' Merlin! Terimakasih. _Perasaan tak disangka _itu muncul. Draco juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Aku akan menikah dengannya tanpa halangan, bahkan orantuanya merestui. Oh, Merlin! Ini akan menjadi hari terindah dan tak telupakan dalam hidupku.' batin Hermione.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Kini, ia menatap Draco.

" Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

" Asal kau tahu. Aku sudah mencintaimu dari tahun keenam" jawab Hermione.

Draco sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Hermione yang melihat ekspresi Draco langsung menarik dan mencium bibir Draco. Hermione mencium bibir Draco dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka. Ia, hampir saja melakukan french kiss, jika Draco tak menghentikannya.

" Kita ke kamar. Kita lanjutkan yang waktu itu dan buat Malfoy junior" ucap Draco nakal sambil menggendong Hermione ala Bridal Style.

Pojok author:

Hai! Dee udah update nih.

Gimana? Jelek ya? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Gak gereget? *bawel banget, digetok

Dee nulisnya Cuma sekitar 4 jam. Karena, lagi sibuk banget

Review, please. Biar Dee semangat nulis fic baru.

Salam manis buat semuanya

Delphinus Kelly Malfoy


End file.
